


Harry Potter y el profeta de plata

by MikaShier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, James Potter Lives, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaShier/pseuds/MikaShier
Summary: —No soy víctima de nada —respondió, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Se acercó con gracia y tocó su hombro, apretando ligeramente—. Solo juego al mejor postor.Harry observó a Draco Malfoy hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó, pareciendo apenas un destello fugaz. Cuando al fin respiró de nuevo pudo notar una sutil fragancia a melocotón.Mierda.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Éste es un fanfic original basado en Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.  
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría.  
> Advertencias: Este fanfic es de temática homosexual. Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.  
> Título: Harry Potter y el profeta de plata  
> Autor: MikaShier  
> Personajes principales: Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter;

« _Vendrá al mundo para guiarnos. Antes de que el solsticio llegue, sus ojos se abrirán. Podrá ver y será ciego. Su palabra en visión será dictadura. Su voz será un hecho y abrirá paso al final de las tinieblas, o al fin de la luz…»_

**|| _Harry Potter y el profeta de plata_ ||**

**_Prólogo_ **

****

Draco Malfoy siempre ha tenido estrellas en su habitación, un cielo falso bajo techo. Lo primero que dijo, cuando aprendió a hablar correctamente, fue algo muy parecido a _“desháganse de ese maldito dosel”_. Y finalmente se había sentido en paz.

Narcisa se quejaba con Lucius en voz baja, alegando que su hijo pasaba horas recostado en la cama, con la mirada puesta en ese cielo siempre nocturno. Su esposo solía bromear en un tono más alto, diciendo que, de haber sabido que su hijo desarrollaría una fijación por lo primero que viese entonces le habría puesto un montón de galeones encima, para que buscara siempre la fortuna.

Draco reía en voz baja y desviaba un poco la mirada hacia sus padres, luego palmeaba su cama y era envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Jamás lo había mencionado, pero él recordaba explícitamente la primera vez que pudo ver.

Aquél día, Narcisa y Lucius comenzarían su recorrido nocturno por el jardín, por el cual la mujer había desarrollado un inmenso cariño durante su embarazo. Y Lucius había encontrado que sí, era relajante y los distaba de problemas sociales que no deberían ser problemas. Draco llevaba dos semanas de haber nacido y continuaba como un pequeño bebé muñeca. Sus únicos signos de vida eran la tenue elevación de su pecho al respirar y lo calientito que se sentía, ni siquiera se quejaba y nunca había abierto los ojos.

Entonces, ese día. Apenas habían salido al patio cuando se encontraron con un hermoso cielo estrellado reflejado en los ojos grises de un pequeño bebé. La luna brillaba en lo alto. Draco balbuceó. Desde entonces, el bebé muñeca cobró vida.

Desde entonces, todo fue hacia arriba.

De alguna manera, los medios dedujeron que él sería el profeta de la salvación o perdición, que se había revelado pocos meses antes. Solsticio de verano, abrirá sus ojos, estupideces similares que los Malfoy no creían, pero que sí los hacía pavonearse ante los comentarios positivos. Su bebé era famoso y podría sacar su apellido del fango donde la primera guerra mágica los dejó. La noticia solo se vio opacada por el niño que vivió. Los Malfoy estuvieron en paz por un tiempo.

Hasta que sucedió aquello que Dumbledore llamó “destino inminente”.

—Tormenta —susurró Draco, cuatro años enteritos ese día, y luego se durmió en aquél cálido abrazo. Narcisa sonrió levemente, aunque Lucius intentó descifrar porqué su hijo había dicho aquello. No fue necesario.

Se despertó horas después, sintiendo frío. Las estrellas en su techo ya no estaban y por todas partes había oscuridad. Se talló los ojos y se arrastró a la orilla de la cama. Metió los pies en sus pantuflas de dragones morados y se quedó unos minutos mirándolos mientras caminaba, el cómo las alitas se bamboleaban con cada paso.

—Mamá, no hay luz —comentó cuando llegó a las escaleras y alzó un poco la mirada. Cuando el suave brillo del hechizo que iluminaba la casa no llegó, Draco elevó un poco la voz— ¡Papá, no hay luz! ¿Papá?

Se sentó en el escalón superior y comenzó a bajar poco a poco, a sentones en cada escalón para no tener posibilidades de caerse.

— ¿Dobby? —preguntó a la casa vacía. Un suave plop se escuchó. El elfo lo observó con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y se acercó rápidamente— Dobby, ¿mis papás…?

El elfo le cubrió los labios con esa huesuda mano suya. Se desapareció, llevándolo consigo. Draco distinguió que las luces volvían, antes de encontrarse en la casa de su padrino.

**_Siete años después._ **

****

Harry pegó una chincheta en el pizarrón de caucho que colgaba sobre su escritorio. Se bajó de la silla con un salto y se alejó para admirar su trabajo. Una verdadera obra de arte, si se lo preguntaban. Sacó una cámara y tomó una foto sobre aquello. Después la guardó en su baúl, mientras la cabeza de James Potter aparecía por la puerta.

— ¿Todo l…? _¡Wow!_ ¿Eso es una escena del crimen? —Harry dio un respingo y se volvió hacia donde James observaba. Refunfuñó, negando.

—Es mi nueva obra de arte. La llamo, _paradero._

Su sonrisa orgullosa se vuelve divertida cuando James lo abraza y finge no poder alzarlo, haciendo ruidos raros. No preguntó por qué ese nombre, su hijo en ocasiones era un poco extraño.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer seis meses sin mi artista?

—Son cuatro, papá. Voy a volver para navidad —le recordó. James soltó un suspiro bastante dramático y se sentó en la cama, acomodando a un renuente Harry sobre su regazo.

—Quédate quieto, niño —pidió—. Hay que pasar un rato juntos y abrázame muy fuerte. ¿No te das cuenta de que no nos veremos en cuatro meses?

En respuesta, Harry lo apretó. —Pero te voy a mandar cartas todos los dí- todas las semanas, papá. ¡Sin falta cada sábado!

—Así que pasamos de días a semanas —le revolvió el cabello—. No sé quién te educó con tanto desapego… Está bien, pero asegúrate de cumplir esa promesa, o me apareceré allá.

Había muchas cosas que Harry no entendía, pensó James. Desearía que jamás las entendiera, porque son cosas fuertes para la inocencia de su bebé. Mientras Harry explicaba varias cosas de su obra “el paradero”, James observaba lo que había metido en el baúl.

Su hijo era llamado “el niño que vivió” y eso no le agradaba para nada, pues solo era un recuerdo del canjeo de vidas que no debió pasar. Que no hubiera pasado si, esa noche, él hubiera estado ahí. La muerte de Lily no fue noticia fácil y alegrarse porque ese hecho hubiese salvado la vida de su hijo lo hacía sentir un poco cínico.

Harry se mostró maravillado cuando observó el expreso de Hogwarts. No mostró ni una pizca de tristeza cuando se despidió y se montó en él. James solo deseaba que el título involuntario no fuese a darle problemas.

**_Del otro lado del andén,_** la multitud no hacía más que susurrar. Draco Malfoy caminaba con elegancia y aire aburrido. Tenía once años, pero su mirada frívola congelaba a cualquiera. Detrás suyo, Dobby alzaba un baúl celeste con toques dorados que escribían “N.M.-B.”

Para el niño rubio, todos ahí eran poco más que idiotas. Distinguía susurros de reconocimiento, distinguía lástima y distinguía molestia. Aunque también había aires defensores.

Sinceramente, a él no le interesaba si ellos creían que era un mortífago en miniatura. No le importaban las voces que lo defendían diciendo que era solo un niño. Pero sí le molestaba que dijeran cosas sobre su pobre condición, un huérfano.

No les haría frente, de todas maneras. No se rebajaría a eso.

Cuando hubo abordado el tren, se acomodó junto a la ventana en su vagón vacío. ¿Qué había pasado durante esos últimos siete años? Había sido acogido por su padrino. Aunque en realidad, consideraba que Dobby había sido su verdadero padre sustituto. A Draco no le gustó la casucha de Severus. Y, a pesar de que sí terminaron viviendo en una casita mejor, no dejaba de ser eso: una casita. Ni siquiera tenía su techo estrellado, qué va. Y Severus se la pasaba todo el tiempo ocupado haciendo caras y lejos de él. Draco aprendió a no tomarle importancia.

Cuando la puerta de su vagón se abrió, una conversación se detuvo. El niño que había intentado entrar estaba platicando con una chica, enmudeciendo ambos al distinguir a Draco.

—Malfoy —el aludido sonrió suavemente.

—Parkinson. Zabini —saludó. Una rápida mirada hacia ellos e, instantes más tarde, ya estaban acomodados en el vagón. Continuaron la charla, aunque el rubio se negaba a participar en ella.

—Por cierto —el tono le indicó que se dirigían a él, así que se giró para observar al niño—. Mamá dijo que solíamos jugar los tres juntos cuando éramos pequeños.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y pensó, _“también dijo que debíamos ser amables contigo si volvíamos a verte. Que podemos ser amigos”._

—También dijo que debíamos ser amables contigo si volvíamos a verte. Que podemos ser amigos.

—Podemos —respondió. Blaise creyó que la sonrisa de victoria era por aquello, aunque Draco estaba realmente contento de haber _acertado._

Había aprendido que los sueños que frecuentó esos años tenían un patrón, todos decían la verdad. Poco a poco, Draco había dejado su niñez para dar pasos hacia adelante con seguridad. Su don no funcionaba cuando él quería, lamentablemente. Pero él había logrado encontrar la manera de rescatar escenas de sus sueños y trazar los caminos que lo llevarían a ella. Actuar con sueños de respaldo no sonaba coherente, según Severus, pero a Draco funcionaba.

Eso creía él.

—Pueden llamarme Draco —comentó.

—Entonces somos Pansy y Blaise para ti —dijo la niña. Su rostro se tornó un poco malicioso mientras se inclinaba hacia Draco— ¿Escuchaste que Harry Potter…?

—Sí, lo escuché. Y si somos listos, eso no nos interesa —alzó una ceja—. No busco conflictos, ¿vale? Y si ustedes pretendían tomar la ruta de molestar al niño Potter, entonces probablemente deba buscar otro vagón.

—Que aguafiestas —se quejó Blaise, obteniendo una mirada molesta del rubio—. Oye, nuestras acciones no deben afectarte. Así que nosotros podemos estar en contra de Potter y si _él_ es listo, entonces no habrá problemas entre ustedes.

—En primer lugar, ¿para qué quieren molestarlo? De seguro ni siquiera sabe que existen.

—Es el primer año —explicó Pansy—. Para mí tiene sentido establecer relaciones ahora. Toda su familia siempre ha ido a Gryffindor, así que es poco probable que él vaya a otra casa. Si te educaron adecuadamente, habrás deducido que Gryffindor y Slytherin, donde nosotros _vamos_ a quedar, son enemigos naturales. Entonces, hay que ir por el líder, como en cualquier juego.

Alternó la mirada entre aquellos dos. Decían cosas que tenían lógica, aunque carecían de sentido. Suspiró y asintió.

—Si se reduce a ello, está bien. Pero de verdad no vayan a meterme en esas bullas. No tengo nada en contra suya y él no debería tener nada en contra mía.

Aunque Draco terminó siendo llamado Príncipe de las serpientes y fue involucrado en el noventa por ciento de las bullas. Debió verlo venir. El nombre de su casa estaba sucio para Harry Potter, Draco jamás esperó que fuese tan estúpido.

Y la mirada cargada de lástima no ayudó en nada. Sin darse cuenta, Draco comenzó a odiar.

Potter era impredecible, molestaba, picaba y ponía cara de santo. Sus amigos, de todas las casas, sonreían e ignoraban, porque de alguna forma todos odiaban a Slytherin… menos Slytherin. Nadie lo enfrentaba directamente, pero él los escuchaba hablar a sus espaldas.

Sentía miradas molestas cuando estaba en clase, en el comedor e incluso en los ratos libres. Cuando se lo contó a Severus, este solo hizo una mueca y habló entre dientes.

—No van a tocarte, porque al final te necesitan de su lado.

La mente de Draco se iluminó con esa frase. Sí, había escuchado sobre ello. Potter era el niño que vivió, que venció a Voldemort y que trajo paz. Pero Draco era el niño destino que decidiría hacia donde se inclinaría la balanza cuando la oscuridad resurgiera. Porque él podía asegurar a todo el que le preguntara, _Volvemort volvería._

Era intocable. Y Potter iba a saber un poco de su propia profecía.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Este fanfic no es mensual. Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero actualizar más seguido.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_La primera vez_ que confrontó a Harry Potter fue gracias a Pansy. Draco leía tranquilamente mientras la seguía, sosteniendo el libro en una mano y una manzana con varias mordidas en la otra. Todos sabían, a esa altura, que él era todo menos tonto. Pero el niño pensaba, para sus adentros, que _obviamente_ debía ser así. Severus Snape jamás le compraría un perrito o lo llevaría a jugar con otros niños voluntariamente, así que Draco había pasado años entreteniéndose con los libros que Severus estaba dispuesto a comprar. Era _normal_ que Draco leyese en cada ocasión.

— _Ugh, aquí apesta_ —dijo Pansy. Draco desvió la mirada del libro cuando ella le cortó el paso, observando ahora a los tres niños frente a ellos. Sus ojos se clavaron en la niña, ¿no había hechizos para controlar todo ese desastre que llamaba cabello? No dijo nada, solo esperó a que Pansy terminase— ¿Alardeando, Potter? Ya que ahora eres miembro del equipo de Quidditch, me preguntaba por qué será, ¿algunos privilegios que no nos han contado?

¿En serio? Bueno, Draco pensaba que eso ni siquiera era un insulto. Había muchas fallas, por ejemplo, si Potter tuviera privilegios, ¿por qué los contaría? Él tenía privilegios con Snape y no había razón para mencionárselo a alguien. Tampoco era como si nadie lo supiese. Pero para los Gryffindor había sido suficientemente ofensivo, porque Potter enrojeció.

—Hazte a un lado, Parkinson —bramó un pelirrojo antes de que Potter pudiese contestar. Draco lo miró a él ahora. Tenía un letrero que gritaba “Weasley” por todas partes. Sabía que compartían algunas clases, por supuesto, pero nunca lo había visto de frente. Pasó de hoja.

— ¿Te defienden, Potter? ¿Te habrá comido la lengua el ratón? —Pansy puso los brazos en jarras. Draco suspiró y cerró su libro.

—Déjanos tranquilos, Parkinson. Nosotros solo íbamos de pasada —intentó Harry. Draco alzó una ceja, estaba de acuerdo con eso, ellos no habían hecho más que tener la desgracia de toparse con una Pansy enojada. Al parecer, su gesto fue malinterpretado, pues Weasley saltó de inmediato.

— ¿Algún problema, Malfoy? —el aludido suspiró y miró con aburrimiento la chica a un lado de Weasley. ¿Ella entendería? Al parecer, sí, porque jaló el brazo del otro— Por supuesto, un Malfoy. Haz de creernos poca cosa como para dirigirnos la palabra, ¿no?

Draco entendía tranquilamente que a Weasley le habían arruinado el día con la palabrería absurda de Pansy y que podía llegar a creer que él también intentaba molestarlos. Sabía, además, que se cargaba una miradita bastante maliciosa sin proponérselo, Severus ya se lo había dicho, pero a veces es inevitable. Así que entendía que Weasley fuera tonto y se llevara por la primera impresión, no era razón para odiarlo. Además, era muy consciente de que también es culpable quien está ahí y, si bien no ataca, tampoco detiene.

—Tal vez ni siquiera sabes hablar —Draco ladeó la cabeza. Escuchó a Pansy rezongarle algo a Potter y a Granger hablándole a Weasley con tonos de advertencia—. Como no tienes p…

— ¡Ron! —Potter lo empujó, impidiendo que dijese lo que estaba por decir. Le vio dar una mirada de urgencia, para que se callase, y el aludido enrojeció. Comenzó una disculpa, pero entonces Harry miró a Draco con tanta _lástima._ Y eso era algo que le molestaba.

Le cabreaba muchísimo.

— ¿Porque no tengo padres, Weasley? —Pansy se calló de inmediato, mirándolo de reojo pero cuidándose de mantener la pose orgullosa— Es extraño, porque aun así tengo más clase que cualquiera de ustedes, supongo que es algo que se _hereda,_ o tal vez la falta de padres nos haría a todos un poco más educados, ¿no, Weasley? ¿Te parece un buen motivo de burla?

—Ya dije que lo…

—Y ya te escuché —lo cortó, con el enojo vibrando en su voz—. Debes estar muy agradecido porque alguien como Potter se haya dignado a mirar un poco más abajo para poder considerarte su amigo. Aunque no me sorprende, a fin de cuentas, eso hacen los santos, ¿cierto, Potter? Te congracias con las desgracias.

—Malfoy, yo no…

—No me sorprende que seas tan elocuente —interrumpió nuevamente—. Seguro llenas todas las expectativas del titulito ese que te cargas, ¿no?

Enredó el brazo con el de su amiga y pasó de los chicos, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras. Marcando una nueva ruta en el destino que él ya había previsto.

* * *

_Draco no supo_ cómo quitar el dedo del renglón cuando los sueños se detuvieron. Se sintió a la deriva y eso debía ser culpa de Potter. No le bastó con molestar esa vez, sino que, en cada oportunidad, él arrojó la primera piedra. Tontamente se veía así mismo coronándose como el príncipe de las Serpientes. Claro que ningún Slytherin lo llamó así jamás, eran las otras casas quienes susurraban. Y a Draco esa mala fama le agradaba.

A pesar de los meses transcurridos, “es culpa de Potter” pareció convertirse en su frase favorita desde entonces. Por ejemplo, por culpa de ese odioso _cararajada_ estaba llegando tarde a su clase de pociones de ese día. La parte lógica de Draco le decía que, incluso si pudiera seguir soñando con el futuro, no había posibilidades de saber que hoy llegaría tarde, porque los sueños eran aleatorios. Pero prefería agarrarla contra Potter. Hasta se le hacía sano.

Sus pasos resonaban en el corredor semivacío. Si bien no corría, iba tan rápido como sus piernas lo dejaban. Había pocos alumnos fuera de clases a esa hora, y aunque Draco escuchaba sus murmullos, alcanzó a distinguir un sonido algo… anormal.

Se detuvo y talló sus ojos. El pasillo había tomado un matiz gris, aunque él estaba seguro de un cielo abierto hoy. Agitó la cabeza, olvidándolo. Al parecer todos los demás alumnos ya se habían retirado y él era el único idiota parado en medio del pasillo. Soltó el aire y continuó caminando, aunque algo más… cauteloso.

— ¿Sabes? —escuchó a lo lejos. Se erizó por completo, ¿se podía describir una voz como “fría” sin referirse a alguien siendo cortante? No sabía cómo más tomarse aquello—Solo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra… encontrarla, pero no utilizarla… sería capaz de conseguirla.

Draco alzó la ceja y, por mera precaución, se pegó a un muro cuando estuvo por llegar a una puerta. Intentó identificar si las voces venían de ahí dentro, pero al darse cuenta de que no, solo se decidió a continuar el camino.

— ¿Siempre fue tan largo esta basura? —se quejó al alzar la mirada. El pasillo era interminable, ni siquiera podía ver dónde virar. Pero… se giró hacia atrás. El mismo resultado.

Intentó no entrar en pánico y aceleró el paso hasta que terminó corriendo. Por más que avanzaba, el pasillo parecía no terminar. Las voces se hacían inentendibles y Draco comprendió que de alguna forma estaba teniendo una visión. Eso no le quitó el miedo, sobre todo cuando un grito se escuchó claramente, por encima de todo lo demás.

— _¡Un troll! ¡Un troll en las mazmorras!_

Cayó de bruces cuando se enredó con su propia túnica. El mundo recobró su color, pero el rubio jadeante en el piso parecía haber corrido un maratón.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó un chico de cuarto cuando el menor abrió los ojos— Estábamos por llevarte a la enfermería, Malfoy. Parece que te desplomaste a medio pasillo…

Una mirada hacia una de las ventanas le hizo saber que la clase de Snape había terminado hacía mucho. Todos debían estar en el comedor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había…? Su cabeza dejó de maquinar cuando recordó su visión. Se deshizo del agarre del mayor y echó a correr por el pasillo.

No tardó más de dos minutos en llegar. Abrió las puertas del comedor en par y se dirigió hacia los profesores. El orgullo no le importó al saber que quizá muchos Slytherin estarían en peligro. Un troll. En las mazmorras, tan cerca de su casa que…

— ¡Hay un troll! —se detuvo frente a los mayores, que se miraron unos a otros sin comprender. El niño, jadeando, continuó— Un troll… en las mazmorras.

* * *

_Enterró_ el tenedor en su comida con tanta fuerza que resbaló un poco, haciendo un chirrido irritante. Pansy hizo una mueca, pero continuó hablando.

—Cualquiera se equivoca, Draco —intentó consolar, pasando algunas fresas al plato de su amigo—. Seguro fue una pesadilla. De cualquier manera, muchos seguirán creyendo en ti, aunque no seas el niño profeta.

El rubio se abstuvo de hacer pucheros. Aunque habían ido a revisar de inmediato, nadie encontró ningún troll en las mazmorras. Draco quedó como un mentiroso. Y de alguna forma, también como un dormilón.

—Es que no fue un sueño —se defendió. Blaise dio un trago a su jugo antes de aportar algo a la conversación.

—Dicen que te desmayaste, en realidad. Había personas ahí, te vieron caminar y sentarte en una de las bancas. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, te levantaste y… bueno, solo te caíste.

— ¿Ves, Pansy? Yo no hice nada de eso. Así que no fue un sueño —la chica ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

—Papá era sonámbulo, ¿sabías?

— ¿Perdón? —no solo la voz de Draco sonó incrédula, sino que todo su rostro denotaba que no podía creer que Pansy estuviese diciendo eso.

—Es mejor así, Draco —bajó la voz un poco, acercándose al son de confidencia—. Ser el niño profeta te traerá muchos problemas. En cambio, si solo eres un niño que camina dormido… No hay tanto peso sobre ti.

—Esto no es sobre quién soy, es… es sobre lo que pasó. El cómo quedé como idiota enfrente de todos. Yo sé que…

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Draco, tenemos once años. Las cosas de héroes déjalas para Potter. Nosotros… nosotros podemos solo jugar ajedrez y preocuparnos por la escuela. Quedaste como un tonto, quizá, pero eso no es nada en comparación a lo que se dice que te espera en el futuro. No necesitas atención.

—No es por atención —siseó, un poco exaltado.

Creía que ya era demasiado tarde para decidir que él no era el profeta de la profecía esa. Nunca deseó serlo, e incluso si no lo fuera, el mundo decidió por él. Draco estaba seguro de que sus padres habían sido asesinados por su causa. Era muy tarde para todo.

Pero encontró razones en sus amigos que le hicieron aceptar. Bajar la voz. Si había problemas, si él se veía envuelto en visiones… no importaba. La ruta del destino solo era una, ¿no? Quizá no podía cambiarse.

* * *

_— ¿Puedes_ creer que haya hecho eso? —murmuró Ron, llenándose el plato con la cena de esa noche.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que le hayas hablado así —debatió Harry, tomando un vaso con jugo de calabaza—. Es nuestra amiga y la hiciste llorar.

—Sí, pero es que ella debía estar de nuestro lado, no del lado de Malfoy. No es nuestra culpa si él es un… un cretino… Se buscó todas las burlas por eso del…

Las puertas se abrieron en par. El profesor Quirrell, a punto de desfallecer, gritó a todo pulmón.

— _¡Un troll! ¡Un troll en las mazmorras!_

Muchas miradas cayeron sobre Draco, quien solo removió las verduras en su plato. Algunos profesores se levantaron y comenzaron a dar indicaciones, mientras otros salían a los pasillos. Cuando Draco levantó la mirada, casualmente se topó con Potter, en la mesa de Gryiffindor. Alcanzó a leerle los labios antes de que este se fuera corriendo, con el Weasley pisándole los talones. Suspiró.

_Hermione._


	3. Capítulo 2

**_La quinta_ **vez que Draco evitó ser golpeado por una gragea, Blaise se volvió hacia los agresores gritando a susurros que se detuvieran. Las cosas no estaban siendo nada sencillas. El rubio habría pensado que tras su innegable acierto en el asunto del troll y su alerta al jefe de casa de Gryffindor sobre un trío de idiotas combatiendo el mal, todo iría bien. No habrían más burlas, ni miradas de pena. 

Cuán equivocado había estado. 

Al parecer de innegable no había nada. Estaba en su sala común y sus agresores venían del tercer año de Slytherin, cuchicheando sobre él a la distancia y probando su puntería usándolo a él como blanco. ¿Qué había pasado? 

Entre las otras casas se murmuraba una mentira que crecía con fe: hay un troll en las mazmorras. Palabra clave: mazmorras. Ergo, Slytherin. Ellos estaban sumando dos más dos, intentando que el resultado fuera cinco y creyendo firmemente en eso. Porque sí, los profesores se desenvolvían en halagos y gracias, joven Malfoy. Pero los alumnos se negaban a dejar la idiotez de lado. Mazmorras igual Slytherin. Lo que obviamente quería decir que los Slytherin eran malos perdedores y de alguna manera lograron meter a un troll en sus mazmorras con el único fin de darle credibilidad a su supuesto héroe. Porque claro, todo el colegio tenía al niño que vivió. ¿Qué tendría Slytherin? Y al parecer hoy en día todo era posible. Harry Potter sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, ¡obviamente los estándares se actualizaban! 

Así que Draco había tenido razón, sí, porque había sido algo planeado entre serpientes para que todos pensaran que él era el alabado profeta que inclinaría la balanza en una guerra que obviamente ya pasó. Además, nadie tenía pruebas de la profecía. Convenientemente solo había cinco personas que la escucharon, dos estaban muertas y un tercero era Severus Snape. Nada creíble. 

Una gragea más rebotó en la pasta de su libro, el cual cerró de inmediato con fuerza innecesaria. Blaise ya estaba levantándose cuando Draco lo cortó, alejándose a paso calmado del sofá. 

—Estudiaré en la biblioteca, no pierdas tu tiempo. 

Se escucharon algunas risitas y los murmuros se hicieron más notorios mientras emprendía el camino a la salida. Intentaba no tomarle importancia, pero era inevitablemente doloroso. Cuando al fin salió de la sala común, se tomó un instante para suspirar. Al levantar la mirada, sin embargo, se congeló. 

—No, por favor —rogó, permitiéndose hacer una pequeña pataleta. 

Las mazmorras se veían más tétricas de lo común, extendiéndose con absurda frialdad hacia los costados y luciendo interminables, en completo silencio. Debía ser una de sus visiones. Una pequeña nube de vaho escapó junto a un suspiro mientras Draco decidía explorar por esa presunta visión, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. 

—Dragón —escuchó. El susurro se perdió en el aire, dejándole un escalofrío antes de repetirse—. Aquí. Es aquí, dragón. 

La voz le parecía conocida, pero no lograba traerla al presente del todo. Esta vez lo que sintió fue nostalgia que le envolvía el alma, como un recuerdo muerto. Una voz más reemplazó a aquella, que Draco juraba pertenecía a una mujer. Esta nueva voz sonó casi divertida. 

_«N_ o envidio a quien le toque el colacuerno. Su parte trasera es…» 

Draco alzó la ceja, comenzando a subir con rapidez los escalones de la Gran Escalera en cuanto llegó. Las voces comenzaron a llegar con rapidez, aunque no alcanzó a distinguir todas ellas ni a entender si estas venían de los cuadros o de la nada. 

_«¡Es insensato! ¡_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso?!» 

_«… nuestro lado, Lily. No tenemos muchas más opciones._ » 

_«Niño, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Mira por dónde vas!_ » 

_«Están muertos,_ Draco. Deja de aferrarte a fantasías y enfrenta el destino como viene.» 

_«No eres un peón,_ Malfoy. Estas son tus…» 

Su respiración ya estaba agitada para entonces. Solo quería que todos se callaran y no volver a tener una estúpida visión nunca más (si es que era una visión). Continuó subiendo con rapidez, incluso mientras las escaleras se movían. 

Sin embargo, fue su propia voz la que le hizo perder el paso, tropezando con el escalón, cayendo al vacío y apenas sosteniéndose del barandal mientras en su mente, en el aire, resonaba. 

_«¿Crees que eres el heredero?_ ¿Te crees capaz de hacer todo eso?» 

_«Compararlo con un juego no_ te hace más inteligente, Granger. No si juegas contra mí... Ya lo he perdido todo.» 

Miró hacia abajo, donde parecía solo haber oscuridad. ¿Habría algún hechizo contra caídas? ¿Sería el primero en morir gracias a su estupidez? ¿Por qué había escaleras como estas en un colegio lleno de niños? Intentó no soltarse, de verdad que lo intento. Pero entonces escuchó una nueva voz, una que jamás había escuchado, pero por alguna razón reconocía. 

_«_ Solo tómalo en cuenta, niño Malfoy. Tus padres ya estaban de mi lado. Su muerte no me traería ningún beneficio.» 

Alzó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas. Casi al instante vio a los cuadros girarse para mirarlo mientras el lugar se llenaba de humo gris. Arriba, mucho más arriba, una serpiente atravesó la mandíbula de un cráneo y se enroscó en la nada. 

_«_ Mortífago.» 

_«_ Mortífago.» 

_«Es un_ mortífago.» 

_«Sus_ padres también lo fueron.» 

Solo entonces, Draco se soltó y fue tragado por el vacío. 

**_Cuando abrió los ojos_ **se percató de que estaba en la enfermería y no tenía ni idea de si seguía siendo sábado por la mañana. Sin embargo, se sintió mucho más viejo. Se sentó, creyéndose solo, y se talló la mejilla con pereza. 

—Estabas tirado en el tercer piso —escuchó. Draco siseó en voz baja antes de mirar a Harry Potter, sentado cerca de la camilla con actitud preocupada—. Ellos dijeron que estabas bien, solo te desmayaste. No se los dije. No les dije que estabas en el tercer piso. 

—Tendrías que haber explicado qué hacías tú ahí, ¿no? —Harry abrió la boca, luego la cerró. 

—Podría haber estado siguiéndote, ¿sabes? No me faltan excusas. Solo quería que supieras... Yo no te delaté. 

—Te enviaré una lechuza agradeciéndote, ¿feliz o qué más? 

—No me estás entendiendo —miró alrededor y se acercó a Draco, haciéndole retroceder—. Ellos lo saben. Saben lo que estabas haciendo, pero no fui yo quien te delató. Malfoy, tienes que… 

**_Se sentó de repente_ ** y abrió los ojos, esta vez de verdad. El corazón le latía con fuerza y había un par de manos sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Distinguió los verdes ojos de su amiga, que lucía asustada y quizá perturbada. 

—Draco, ¿te encuentras bien? —ella apartó las manos y se acomodó el cabello— ¿Te lanzaron algún hechizo? Debemos ir con el profesor y… 

—No… no, estoy bien. Solo… creo que me quedé dormido —miró alrededor, sus libros estaban desparramados en el piso. 

—Eso no explica por qué estás estudiando en el pasillo —Pansy suspiró, más calmada, y recogió los libros esparcidos—. Si no le vamos a decir a Snape, entonces hay que hacer algo al respecto. 

Draco distinguió determinación en la mirada de su amiga. Sonrió un poco y asintió. Él podría ser huérfano, podría ser el triste fruto de un par de mortífagos y todo lo que les viniera en gana. Pero también era el último de los Malfoy y nadie iba a despreciarlo con la simple excusa de ser idiota. Ignoró todas y cada una de sus visiones. 

Nadie podía obligarlo a participar en una profecía. 

**_El bullicio en Hogwarts_** había empezado con el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, con todos los niños preparándose para regresar a casa con sus padres o tutores y celebrar cualquier cosa que celebrasen. Draco no tenía muchas esperanzas ni ganas de volver a la casucha de su padrino, y se alegró silenciosamente cuando este le comunicó que, en efecto, pasaría ese periodo de tiempo en Hogwarts.

Antes de partir, Pansy le plantó un par de besos en cada mejilla y Blaise le hizo doblarse de dolor con un abrazo fuerte, casi mal intencionado. 

—Nuestra edad ya es para tener músculo —aseguró, dándole un golpe pequeño en el hombro. 

—Te escribiré y te mandaré un obsequio, te lo juro —Pansy alzó la mano simbólicamente, con los ojos verdes centellando de diversión—. Y tienes que escribirnos, Goyle escuchó que Potter y Weasley se quedan también. Sígueles la pista. 

Draco asintió quedamente, aunque los tres sabían que era por educación. En las últimas semanas, el niño no había querido meterse demasiado con estudiantes de otras casas, a pesar de responder todas las pullas que le hacían. 

—Ya váyanse, no es como si se fueran por tanto tiempo.

Con algunos reproches y palabras burlonas, Pansy y Blaise terminaron por marcharse. Draco se hundió en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tenue calor que la chimenea emanaba. Muy pocos de sus compañeros de casa se habían quedado esta navidad, y de esos pocos la mayoría era de grados superiores. La buena noticia era que los de quinto hacia arriba solían ignorarlo. Y entre aquellos nadie lo culpaba por las tontas creencias acerca del troll.

Estiró una mano hacia la mesita al lado del sofá y se dedicó a leer por el resto del día, sin preocuparse por ir a tomar sus alimentos.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue ciertamente incómodo. En el gran comedor todos se habían reunido en una sola mesa, ya que eran pocos los alumnos que quedaban. Aún con el ambiente helado del día, Draco tuvo que ingerir sus alimentos bajo la aún más fría y amenazante mirada de su padrino.

Apenas daba un sorbo a la chocolatada caliente cuando los murmullos empezaron. Harry Potter se sentó frente a él y el nido de pájaros que osaba llamar cabello atrajo toda su atención. Casi parecía imposible tener un peinado como aquél, le daba escalofríos solo pensar que él podría lucir igual de indecente con una ventisca.

A partir del día siguiente, Draco usaría gomina.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —murmuró Potter, estirándose para tomar un bollo y chocolate caliente. Draco le dio un suave sorbo a su taza, ignorando al gryffindor por completo—. Yo y Ron…

—Weasley y tú.

—Hicimos una apuesta —continuó, dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio por la corrección. Harry ya soportaba a Hermione _todo_ el día, no aguantaría mucho por un Malfoy—. Nadie de Gryffindor cree que Snape sea de esos que celebran navidad. Mi papá dice que siempre ha sido amargado, pero que como tú eres su hijo ahora quizá haya cambiado un poco.

A pesar de la mirada insistente y atenta que el Potter estaba dirigiéndole, Draco solo pasó de página en su libro y continuó leyendo. Harry volvió a intentar.

—Así que me quedé aquí para ver si ustedes celebrarían navidad también. Ron dijo que no lo harían, que antes espera ver tu cabello teñido de rosa —dio una mordida a su bollo, mirando al rubio fruncir levemente la nariz—. Yo dije que Snape te dará regalos y todo eso.

Los ojos grises del rubio vagaron por la mesa, que se encontraba en silencio y notoriamente expectante. Draco casi se sintió en la obligación de insultar a Potter, a pesar de que le daba terriblemente igual. Harry, por otra parte, estaba intentando algo más que ganarse la mesada de su mejor amigo. Quería probar que Hermione tenía razón, que Draco realmente no los odiaba.

Draco cerró el libro con suavidad y enfrentó la mirada de Harry, manteniéndose en silencio unos segundos más. Lo suficiente para poner nervioso al otro niño.

—Nada… —empezó, sintiéndose molesto de pronto— Nada es más patético que desperdiciar las vacaciones con tu familia quedándote en un estúpido castillo mágico para ver si al niño huérfano de tutor amargado le dan regalos en navidad.

—No es eso, Malfoy, yo… —Draco se levantó del asiento y guardó su libro en su mochila— Solo quería hablar contigo y no sabía como…

—No te mereces esto —Draco se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó el chocolate caliente ajeno, silenciándolo—. Y déjame en paz.

Harry vio a Draco abandonar el gran comedor con su taza de chocolate. Por algún motivo, las risitas que soltaban los demás terminaron por contagiarle y las siguió. Reconocía que había sido un poco ofensivo, ya que él y Draco no eran amigos. Continuaría intentando, remediando sus acciones y volviéndose amigo del Slytherin.

Después de tomar un vaso de jugo y comer un poco más, se marchó a su sala común. Tomó sitio en una de las mesas para estudiar y desenrolló un pergamino, comenzando a escribir con rapidez.

_“Hola, papá._

_Hoy pude hablarle y no salí muy mal parado. Aunque creo que me dijo que soy patético. Al principio creí que estabas loco, pero luego Hermione me recordó algunas cosas y hoy lo pude comprobar. Malfoy es medio estirado, pero creo que es buena persona. Me dijo que no merecía tomar chocolate por lo que le dije (no fui muy agradable, perdón), así que tomé jugo. ¿Crees que eso le haga ver que tengo buenas intenciones? Porque tengo buenas intenciones, ¿verdad?_

_Papá, tu siempre tienes buenas ideas. Aunque a Ron no le parece divertido hacerse amigo de un Malfoy. Pero de verdad quiero saber por qué tengo que ser su amigo. Ya sé que dije que es buena persona y eso, bueno, parece, pero yo de verdad no creo que me caiga bien._

_Por cierto, ¿Canuto pasará la navidad contigo? Por favor, dile que”…_

**_En las mazmorras_** Draco estaba armando una especie de fuerte de almohadas con los límites de su cama, procurando que estuviese calientito y lo suficientemente espacioso para él y sus cosas. Una vez acomodado entre las mantas, alzó su varita y susurró un _lumos_ antes de abrir su libro y continuar con su lectura previa a Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, pronto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de unos pasos que se detuvieron junto a su cama. Severus se asomó en su fuerte, evaluándolo desde dentro.

—Se caerá —comentó. Draco paseó la mirada, buscando lo mismo que su padrino había visto, pero Severus solo alzó la mano y acomodó una de las esquinas. Un movimiento de varita después, Draco sintió que su fuerte era más cálido—. No le hagas caso a Potter.

— ¿Me darás regalos de navidad, entonces?

—No —Draco vio la comisura de los labios de Snape alzarse un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Aquello le hizo sonreír, aunque solo se re acomodó entre sus cojines.

—Vale.

El mayor le dirigió una última mirada y después dejó una caja mediana a los pies de Draco, dentro del fuerte. Le revolvió el cabello en un gesto algo frío para luego simplemente marcharse. El rubio no se movió hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, solo entonces se lanzó hacia la caja que Snape _no_ le había regalado. Frunció el ceño cuando la abrió, dos pares de ojos claros devolviéndole la mirada. Draco no los reconoció al instante, hasta que encontró las palabras talladas en el marco. _Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy._ ¿Esos eran sus padres?

Mucho ignoraba Draco sobre el mundo mágico, sobre las señales e indirectas. Por ello no se percató de la verdad implícita en las suaves líneas de pintura sobre el cuadro inmóvil.

_Ignorar_ las señales era equivalente a desatar una guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: ¡Hola! Bien, este no es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, en realidad. Es como el segundo, creo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Planeo unos veinte capítulos! Quién sabe, espero les guste. No olviden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios acerca de este capítulo piloto que, si bien es muy general, deja una flecha de hacia dónde irán las cosas.


End file.
